


Rest & Relaxation

by antivansdoitbetter



Category: Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dressing Room Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivansdoitbetter/pseuds/antivansdoitbetter
Summary: Bismark gets a day off.





	

Maybe it was the summer heat frazzling his brain, but Bismark found himself even more irritated with Sierra than usual.

“You left the shop again with no one minding it?” he scolded. “How are people supposed to shop if no one’s here?”

“Chill out Bismark, it was only for a little bit,” Sierra protested. Bismark boiled.

“If you’d just take some responsibility for one time in your life–”

“And if you’d go out and have some fun for once in your life, maybe you wouldn’t be such a stick in the mud!” Sierra shouted.

“How am I supposed to do anything when I’m covering for you all the time!” Bismark yelled back. Sierra stopped cold, looking repentant. Bismark was right, and oh how much she hated to admit it. She wasn’t being very fair to her brother. He deserved a day off once in a while.

“Okay, okay, you’re right Bismark,” she said without making eye contact.

“What?”

“I said you’re right. You deserve to go have fun too,” she said. “I’ll watch the store for the rest of the day so you can go out.” Bismark was stunned. He definitely hadn’t been expecting that.

“You promise you’re going to stay at the shop?” he asked. Sierra nodded and crossed her finger over her heart. 

“Promise.”

Bismark didn’t have to think too hard on what he wanted to do today. He made his way to the docks, turning towards Joe and Bacchus’ boathouse and rapping his knuckles on the door. There was a ruckus from below the deck and the sound of footsteps on hardwood before the door swung open. Joe beamed at the sight of him, stepping out of the door frame and letting the door fall shut behind him.

“Hey Bismark! I thought you worked today?” he asked, brushing the other man’s hair behind his ear and kissing his cheek. Bismark blushed.

“Sierra said she’d mind the shop today so I could have the day off,” he said. Joe looked at him dubiously.

“I know, I half expect to come home to an empty store, but a day off sounded nice,” Bismark said. Joe shrugged.

“Even you need one once in a while,” he teased. Bismark rolled his eyes.

“I was wondering if you’d like to join me for a swim?” he asked. Joe perked up.

“Yeah! Let me go grab my suit!” he ran inside, coming back a few minutes later with his swim trunks balled in his hand. They walked together from the docks, through the caves and onto the beach. It was still a scorching day, but a cool, gentle wind blew Bismark’s bangs from his forehead. He walked hand in hand with Joe, enjoying the feel of his fingers intertwined with his. Maybe Joe was right, he deserved a day off once in a while.

They arrived at the beach, kicking off their shoes and carrying them in their hands. As they approached the changing room, Bismark motioned to the door.

“You can go first,” he said. Joe shot him a disbelieving look.

“I’ve seen you naked before, Bismark,” he teased. Bismark turned red.

“Th-that’s true,” he said. He thought back to their last night together. Bacchus had been away that night, and Joe had had him against the wall of the boathouse, holding him up in his strong arms as he plowed his thick cock into him again and again. The memory of it stirred Bismark’s cock in his pants. 

They entered the changing room, and as the door closed, Joe leaned against it casually.

“You thinkin’ about the other night?” he asked. Bismark stopped undressing with his shirt in his hands.

“Huh?” he breathed as Joe grabbed him, pulling him close.

“You’re already half hard,” he said, running his hand between Bismark’s legs. Bismark gasped, tightening his grip on Joe’s shoulders. The other man stood almost a head taller than him, and Bismark buried his blushing face into Joe’s chest.

“So…” Joe drawled, still stroking his hand along Bismark’s hardening length. “Do you wanna?” Bismark groaned.

“Yes,” he gasped. Joe tilted his head up, kissing him deeply. He brought his hand up from Bismark’s cock, ignoring how the other man whined, and ran it up his chest and neck until both his hands were tangled in Bismark’s hair. Joe’s lips were relentless, and Bismark had no time to feel shy or ashamed doing this in such a place. He wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck, stretching his body up on his tip-toes as he took all he could from the kiss. Joe broke the kiss to mouth at Bismark’s exposed shoulders.

“So how do you wanna do this?” Joe asked. “Do you want me inside of you?” Bismark groaned.

“Didn’t–didn’t bring anything,” he stuttered, thinking to the bottle of oil he kept in his bedside table. He really had only anticipated a swim. 

“Mmmh,” Joe hummed against his skin. He kissed down Bismark’s chest and stomach, until he was on his knees. He mouthed at Bismark’s cock through his pants, making the other man moan. “Suppose I can suck you off then.”

“Please,” Bismark breathed. He was fully and achingly hard now. The warm feel of Joe’s mouth on him through his pants was almost too much already. It had been too long since they were like this. Joe slowly worked Bismark’s pants down, pulling his underwear down with them. His cock bobbed free, and Joe grasped it, stroking it a few times, earning a moan from Bismark before he took the tip in his mouth gently sucking at it. Above him Bismark shook, his knees going weak.

“Ah, yes, Joe please,” he moaned. Joe smiled, pulling off of Bismark’s cock, watching him as he stroked him lazily.

“So lovely,” Joe crooned. He ducked his head again, this time taking Bismark’s length as deep as he could go, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed up and down on his cock. Bismark bit back another moan, grasping at Joe’s shoulders for purchase. Each flick of Joe’s touch sent his pulse racing, and brought him closer and closer to release. 

“Ah, Joe, Joe, please I’m close. I’m close,” he gasped. Joe pulled off, stroking Bismark fast as he gasped his release. Joe chuckled, wiping his hand off on his discarded swimsuit before pressing kisses along Bismark’s thighs. His beard burned as it brushed Bismark’s soft skin. He pulled his own cock from his pants, stroking himself, riding the high of Bismark’s moans of pleasure. He came shortly afterwards, moaning into Bismark’s thigh. He brought the other man down to him so he was sitting in his lap. 

“Glad I got that day off,” Bismark sighed. Joe laughed.

“I’m glad you did too. Now let’s get cleaned up and out of here before someone catches us.” Bismark blushed at the idea.

“Yes, let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr runeys-and-radishes
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
